Graveyard
by silverbutterfly13
Summary: It was time. Harry had stalled for way too long now. The kids were at an age where they would be able to comprehend the events and the importance of where they were. It was time to visit his parents.


Suddenly, a wild story appears! Sorry for the huge gap guys, but I have a bunch of stories I'm planning to post soon. Thanks a million to my amazing beta, TheWriterToChangeThemAll. You're awesome. :)

* * *

It was time. Harry had stalled for way too long now. Now that the kids were finally at an age where they would be able to comprehend the events and the importance of where they were, it was time to visit his parents. He had discussed the issue with Ginny multiple times, but it had always been put off. But now that Lily was almost four, all three children were old enough to understand. Ginny had finally put her foot down and told him that they needed to do it - needed to explain to their children why Grandpa and Grandma Potter never visited.

They decided to go the following day, the anniversary of their death. It would be the first time since Harry had gone on his search for the horcruxes that he would visit his parents' grave. He felt a sense of dread growing as he lay in bed, sleep just out of reach. Were the children really ready to visit the graves of their grandparents? Was _he_? It seemed he would just have to find out.

~oOoOo~

Harry woke up a few hours later feeling tired, which wasn't really very surprising considering he hadn't been able to fall asleep for quite some time. He turned his head to look at Ginny, who was just rousing from slumber. She smiled lazily at him and he gave her a brief smile in return. Her eyebrows furrowed and she reached out an arm, resting her hand on his.

"It's okay, love," she said softly. Harry squeezed his eyes closed, pulling in a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"I know," was all he replied.

~oOoOo~

After the children had eaten breakfast, Harry made his announcement.

"Alright you guys, I have something planned for us today. We're going on a trip."

Lilly started bouncing up and down in her chair, and James sighed loudly, "_Please_ don't tell me we're going to some dumb play again! That last one was awful!" he whined.

Lily frowned and gave him a stern look. "Watch your language please, James." She shot a pointed look at Lily, who had jumped out of her chair and was sitting on Harry's lap.

James lowered his head and mumbled, "Sorry."

Harry stood and set down Lily in his place.

"No, we're not going to see a play," he replied. James' face lit up at the words. Grabbing his bowl, Harry walked around the counter and placed it in the sink. He turned to the children who were looking up at him patiently, waiting for him to continue. He paused, unsure how to phrase the sentence. "We're going to visit my parents," he said finally. James' expression became one of confusion, while Albus and Lily stared blankly at him.

Suddenly, Lily started bouncing up and down again. "Grandpa and Grandma Weasley!" she said excitedly. She jumped down from the chair and started running around the table, cheering. Harry smiled at her and walked back in front of the counter, crouching down and catching Lily in his arms. She squealed happily and threw her arms around his neck.

"No Lily, not Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. Those are mommy's parents. We're going to visit my parents," he explained.

Lily frowned. "You have a mommy and daddy?" she asked him curiously.

Harry's mouth tightened, and he nodded.

"How come I don't know them?" Lily continued. Harry swallowed hard, trying to remove the lump forming in his throat.

Ginny stood up and walked over, pulling Lily out of Harry's arms. "Daddy's parents aren't here anymore, Lily," Ginny said softly.

Lily's frown deepened. "Where are they?" she asked. Ginny's gaze flicked over to Harry, who was standing behind the chair with hands clenched the top. He was staring hard at the tabletop, eyes unblinking.

"They're somewhere better, sweetheart," Ginny finished, setting Lily down. Lily nodded as if she knew exactly what was going on.

James jumped down from his chair and walked over to Lily. "C'mon, Lil. Let's go get dressed," he said, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. Ginny collected the dishes and placed them in the sink. She rested a hand briefly on Harry's shoulder and then climbed the stairs as well. Only Albus and Harry remained.

"Dad?" came a small voice. Harry looked up.

"Yeah, Albus?" he replied softly.

Albus swung his legs to the side and hopped down from the chair. He walked over to Harry, who kneeled down and gathered Albus in his arms. They held each other for a long while before doing as the rest had and climbed the stairs.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I'm planning on having the 2nd chapter out soon! :) And please review, it makes me really happy! *.*


End file.
